resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline/1950
January *'"Missing Persons Multiply"' - US government offers military support to Europe. The United European Defense notes a startling lack of refugees in cities that have fallen to the Chimera. Notably, less than a thousand people survive the fall of Warsaw, Poland; a city of nearly 2 million. In response to these figures, the US government offers military support to Europe. *'"The Siege of Genoa"' - Italy left in ruins as troops cannot withstand the sheer force of attack. In Genoa, Italy, soldiers are overwhelmed by the Chimera, whom they refer to as "the deathless plague." Many regard them as invincible, due to their extreme durability. The troops cannot withstand the force of the attack, and Italy is left in ruins. *'"America Responds"' The US Congress agrees to the wishes of an unknown individual who wants to offer military support to the UED. Congress signs an act allowing this to go ahead; the act is to be renewed every ninety days as advised by the Department of War. *'January 16th:' A British staffer at Bristol noticed that the crates that are being delivered came from America, and is surprised to see its involvement in the war despite being devoted in isolationism.Crates February *'February 7th:' Nathan Hale is transferred to the 1st Ranger Regiment in Fort Benning, Georgia. March *'March 1st:' Johnny Grayson and his Gunner Ryan were shot down whilst doing a high risk mission over Berlin, Germany. Only Grayson and along with a group of refugees managed to escape and reached Dunkerque, where Grayson is transferred back to Britain. *'March 7th:' "Europe Falls to Chimera" Continental Europe falls to the Chimera, and millions of people are killed or turned into Chimeras. *'"Royal Navy Mystery"' - Rogue waves toss battleships ashore. The British Royal Navy is attacked overnight while on patrol in the English Channel. Distress calls report huge freak waves overwhelming the fleet, despite it being an otherwise calm sea. By morning, all 96 ships are found washed up on the coast of France. Only seventeen bodies are found, all of which are dead by suicide. Also, the ship's bilges were filled with a classified substance. *'March 23rd:' Dr. Ian Coxen notes in his medical journal that the Chimera have developed a symbiotic bacteria which complements and amplifies their healing abilities dubbed "Sym-Bac".Regeneration April *'April 25th:' Glenn Khaner is transferred to Station Igloo. *'April 28th:' Joseph Capelli is court martial for insubordination and sentenced to six weeks of work detail in the Humboldt Surveying Company. May *'"Border Attacks Intensifies"' - Security increases as mysterious explosion claim lives unexpectedly. Simultaneous explosions at the US borders with Canada and Mexico claim 46 lives. The AAA claim responsibility for the attacks, declaring "America first, America only." Security at the borders is increased dramatically. *'"American Propaganda"' Rumors of supernatural creatures in Europe cause panic across America, so in order to "better serve the public's awareness," the office of Perception Protection and Guidance begins producing programs for television and radio that speak of an influenza epidemic in Europe. This explanation quickly raises public support for the increased border protection. Slowly, all independent broadcasting is replaced with government propaganda as President Grace's Evening Conversation radio program becomes an even greater national comfort and refuge from the flood of news on the airwaves. *'"More Evacuation in Britain"' Over 3 million people flee Britain to Canada and Greenland. June *'June 8th:' Joseph Capelli is dishonorably discharged from work detail. *'June 12th:' Joseph Capelli is court martial and found guilty on charges of assault. August *'"Unusual Seismic Activity"' - Scientists struggle to find accurate readings. The British Seismology and Survey Department detects seismic activity under the English Channel. Their request to the British Army to quiet the shore batteries, in order to gain more accurate readings, is denied, due to near-constant strafing runs by Chimeran dropships make a ceasefire impossible. September *'September 29th:' Central Command is completely sealed as the Chimera overran London.Drowned October *'October 7th:' Nathan Hale is transferred to Project Abraham. *'October 10th:' Frank Anthony, Glenn Khaner, and Keith Oster are transferred to Project Abraham. *'October 11th:' Kenneth Danby is transferred to Project Abraham. *'October 12th:' Joseph Capelli and Channing Brown are transferred to Project Abraham. *'"14,000 Soldiers Drown"' Unable to penetrate Central Command in London, the Chimera attack with Burrowers from below. The siege culminates with the Thames River flooding the base, drowning 14,000 soldiers *'October 24th:' The Chimera began sending hundreds of dropships to London. November *'"Magic Coffins"' - Millions of Briton bodies collected after infection. British civilians are infected en masses as they seek refuge in bomb shelters. The Chimera collect the bodies so quickly and efficiently that the shelters become known as "magic coffins." *In Poughkeepsie, New York, Alliance for American Autonomy member Maury Welkers took to the streets where he protested against the government's plans to catalog all gun-owners in America. *In a issue of Popular Technologies, American federal health spokesman, Chad Evverest reported that a team of biochemists at Fort Greeley was working on a cure to the "European influenza", with which he hoped to inoculate every American citizen against the virus. He claimed that a cure wasn't far off, but when pressed as to how they planned to halt the virus, Evverest remained silent. *'November 2nd:' Joseph Capelli is injected and subsequently fell into a coma before being transferred to Station Genesis. *'November 11th:' A British soldier writes in his journal of seeing the Chimera, with the help of burrowers, excavated a Chimeran tower from the center of London. *'November 14th:' Channing Brown dies from his injection. *'November 20th:' Keith Oster is chosen for his injection. However, Oster violently refuses and attacked an orderly before being killed in self-defense by a soldier on guard. *'November 23rd:' A group of British during on a patrol outside of Exeter discovered a shell shocked soldier.Spires *'November 25th:' The shell shocked soldier founded near Exeter revealed his name to be Buckler. Buckler revealed that he came from Salisbury when the Chimera attacked the city with Spire missiles, given the reason why he is in shell shock.Spires *'November 30th:' Glenn Khaner dies from his injection. December *'December 1st:' Nathan Hale is injected with pure Chimera DNA under Dr. Fyodor Malikov's orders. *'December 8th:' Private Jordan Adam Shepherd is injected with pure Chimera genes transforming him into what to be known as Daedalus. *'December 8th:' Frank Gennaro dies from his injection. *'December 15th:' Kenneth Danby is spared from his injection and recognized by the SRPA of his expertise in biochemical analysis, and is immediately transferred to Base Station Genesis in Bryce Canyon, Utah. *'December 15th:' SRPA shuts down Project Abraham and orders all its personnel to relocate to Research Station Genesis.http://www.projectabraham.com/ *'December 15th:' The American government raided the Alliance for American Autonomy news offices. *'December 25th:' Nathan Hale is released to the United States Army Rangers for clandestine observation by SRPA.Intel 4, Dossier *'December 29th:' Aaron Hawthorne is released to the United States Army for clandestine observation by SRPA.Intel 5, Dossier Sources External links *[http://www.resistancefallofman.com/ Resistance: Fall of Man website] Category:Timeline